


Fangirl Freak Out # 3 - Destiel

by amaranthusmutt



Series: Fangirl Freak Out! [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthusmutt/pseuds/amaranthusmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The well known ship Destiel has made it big beyond the Supernatural fandom. Dean x Cas or Cas x Dean is a ship that has even the writers of the show making their characters ship these two, and dedicated an entire episode to the ship name. I mean come on they  have a theme song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl Freak Out # 3 - Destiel

The well known ship Destiel has made it big beyond the Supernatural fandom. Dean x Cas or Cas x Dean is a ship that has

even the writers of the show making their characters ship these two, and dedicated an entire episode

to the ship name. I mean come on they have a theme song!

 

Tweet your fanart to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/katyaszew

TODAY'S EPISODE OF FANGIRL FREAK OUT WAS REQUESTED BY...

Rachel Kelly: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfXC8qK1PWMATzjcxHlBkNw

FREAK OUT WITH ME! (PG13)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-MVaGBPfC0

☆⌒(≧▽° ) 


End file.
